Learning
by stillewolfie
Summary: Hinata sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau lelaki itu kembali datang... tepat di hadapannya. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Hyuuga Hinata yang pemalu bisa punya perasaan pada seorang pria sepertiku..." NaruHina. Sekuel from Our Neighbor! RnR?


Hinata meringkuk dalam kasurnya. Seharian ini dia terus saja bersembunyi di dalam selimut. Hyuuga sulung itu menutup kedua matanya. Ia kembali teringat kejadian memalukan yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu. Tak lama, bibir kecilnya bergetar, disusul dengan cairan bening yang mengalir di pipinya.

Naruto menolaknya.

Bukan menolak sih... hanya saja Hinata yakin kalau itulah jawabannya. Meski Hinata belum mendengar jawaban lelaki itu secara langsung, tetap saja otak serta batinnya mengatakan kalau dirinya sudah di _reject_. Ugh, mengingat itu membuat Hinata kembali mengerang.

Dia harus melupakannya.

Toh, banyak lelaki di luar sana yang jauh lebih baik dan tampan daripada Naruto.

Iya, 'kan?

Bibir Hinata semakin bergetar, dan erangannya pun semakin membesar.

"U-Uhk.. hiks... huwaa~!"

Oh ayolah Hinata, jangan menangis...

**Tok tok tok.**

"Onee-_san_?"

Suara lembut diluar membuat Hinata mengatupkan bibirnya. Ia menghapus air matanya dan membuka selimut, menatap pintu kamarnya yang terus di ketok oleh seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hyuuga Hanabi, si adik bungsu. Segeralah gadis itu beranjak bangun, ia menatap diri di cermin kemudian berjalan menuju pintu, lalu membukanya perlahan.

"A-Ada apa... Hanabi?"

Suara suram sang kakak membuat Hanabi meringis. Dari celah pintu saja gadis berambut coklat panjang itu sudah tahu kalau pada saat ini Hinata sedang tidak bisa diganggu.

"Ada tamu diluar, dia mencarimu."

Hinata mengangguk pelan, kemudian ia menutup pintu dengan sedikit bantingan, membuat si Hanabi kaget sekaligus heran. Ada apa sih, dengan kakaknya itu?

"Ah sudahlah," Hanabi berbalik dan berjalan menuju lantai bawah, "Bukan urusanku juga..."

.

.

Hinata mengikat rambutnya secara asal-asalan. Gadis itu hanya mencuci mukanya saja. Biarlah tamunya itu menganggap dirinya gila atau apa, salahkan orang itu yang mengunjunginya di saat yang tidak tepat.

Si Hyuuga sulung itu menuruni tangga bawah dan berjalan menuju pintu utama keluarga Hyuuga. Ia biarkan Hanabi yang duduk di ruang TV, sedang menonton reality show sambil cekikikan sendiri. Hinata juga tidak peduli dengan keadaan rumahnya yang sepi. Neji sedang kuliah, Otou-san-nya sedang dinas di luar kota, sedangkan dirinya dan Hanabi berada di rumah karena libur setelah ujian sekolah selesai.

Setelah kejadian memalukan itu, yang Hinata butuhkan hanyalah kesunyian dan ketenangan. Oh, tentu saja, 'kan?

Gadis itu menggenggam kenop pintu. Siap untuk membukanya.

Lagipula, ia harus menjauhkan serta melupakan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan si Namikaze sulung, Namikaze Naruto.

Suara 'krieet' pun terdengar.

Ia harus melupakan masalah asmara dan fokus di pelajarannya nanti. Hinata harus berkonsentrasi pada pelajarannya, mengingat di awal musim semi nanti dia menjadi senior di SMA-nya.

Hinata melongo.

Ia sudah membuka pintunya lebar-lebar, ia sudah menyiapkan senyum terbaiknya pada si tamu sialan yang sudah mengganggu hari suramnya. Tapi kenapa ia malah membatu, menatap si tamu yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan membawa beberapa buku?

"Hey, Hinata... b-boleh bicara sebentar?"

Hinata menelan ludahnya.

"N-Naruto-_san_?"

Di semua puluhan teman-teman Hyuuga Hinata... kenapa harus Namikaze Naruto yang harus mengunjunginya!?

.

.

**LEARNING**

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Learning by stillewolfie**_

**[ Namikaze Naruto & Hyuuga Hinata ]**

**Rated T  
**

**Friendship/Romance**

**OOC Naruto, AU, typo(s), etc.**

.

.

**_Sekuel of Our Neighbor..._**

.

.

_'Bagaimana ini... bagaimana ini!?'_

Hyuuga Hinata sudah mengucapkan perkataan itu beratus-ratus kali sejak empat menit yang lalu. Hari ini begitu cerah, tapi suasana di akhir musim gugur ini tidak membuat Hinata kembali tenang.

Saat ini, gadis itu sedang berada di teras. Hinata sudah duduk di kursi kayu yang telah di sediakan.

Dan orang itu... sudah ada di sampingnya.

Jarak mereka hanya di batasi oleh meja kecil di tengah-tengah. Hinata melirik ke samping, menatap Naruto yang hanya duduk disitu, menatap ke depan, sama sekali tidak melirik ke arahnya. Dan hal itu membuat Hinata menghela nafas.

"N-Naruto-_san_..." Setelah tujuh menit dalam keheningan, akhirnya Hinata lah yang membuka suara. "I-Ingin bicara apa?"

Oh sial, kenapa penyakit gugupnya ini tidak pernah sembuh-sembuh sih!?

"Ehm.." Dan apa? Kenapa Naruto jadi canggung begitu!? "Aku ingin bicara denganmu... t-tentang.."

Hinata mengerjap. Dengan wajah yang sudah seperti tomat, ia memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. "Tentang a-apa?"

Naruto menggaruk rambutnya sebentar, sebelum ia menyerahkan beberapa buku yang daritadi terus ada di genggamannya. "Aku boleh minta tolong padamu, 'kan?"

Hinata berkedip. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto, dan sukses membuat wajahnya merona lagi. "T-Tentu saja! Apa yang bisa k-kubantu, N-Naruto-_san_?"

Akh! Hinata mengutuk kegugupannya sendiri!

Naruto dengan gerakan canggung menyerahkan buku-buku tersebut pada Hinata, dan dengan gerakan gugup pula Hinata menerimanya.

"Kau tahulah," Naruto melihat Hinata mulai membuka bukunya. "Aku tidak lulus ujian kemarin."

"E-Eeh?"

Naruto terkekeh gugup. "Jadi aku ikut remedial. Yah, karena kaa-_san_ tidak mau lihat nilaiku jelek lagi, maka dari itu, aku mau minta bantuanmu."

Hinata terdiam. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. "N-Naruto-_san_... ingin k-ku-kuajari?"

Naruto menggaruk belakang rambutnya, kemudian tertawa kikuk. "Yaa.. seperti itulah intinya. Kau mau, 'kan?"

Gadis berambut indigo panjang itu melongo tak percaya. Ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kaget sekaligus bahagia.

"Um.." Melihat ekspresi Hinata yang tak terbaca, Naruto jadi was-was juga. "Kalau kau tidak mau, aku bisa—"

"Aku mau!"

Teriakan Hinata membuat Naruto memekik kaget. Iris birunya mengerjap bingung. Sedangkan yang berteriak tadi segera menyadari tindakannya, dan dengan cepat Hinata menutup mulutnya. "M-Maaf..."

"...?"

"M-Maksudku," Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pasti Naruto mengira kalau dia aneh! "K-Kapan kita mulai belajarnya, N-Naruto-_san_?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar. Ia menatap langit musim gugur yang begitu cerah. Dan beberapa detik setelah itu, barulah Naruto menghadap ke Hinata, tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Kalau sekarang... kau tidak keberatan, 'kan?"

.

.

"J-Jadi... Naruto-san tidak mengerti di b-bab mana?"

Saat ini mereka berada ruang belakang kediaman Hyuuga, yang menghadap langsung ke kebun belakang rumah. Tempatnya sejuk karena banyak pepohonan di kebun belakang yang tak terlalu besar itu. Tapi Hinata sengaja memilih tempat ini karena ia bisa melihat pohon-pohon belakang rumahnya menggugurkan daunnya. Meskipun sudah mau akhir musim gugur dan sebentar lagi memasuki musim dingin, Hinata sama sekali tidak kedinginan.

Mereka saling duduk berhadapan. Sebuah meja kayu yang berukuran sedang telah berisi buku-buku tebal milik Hinata, serta buku paket Matematika milik Naruto. Lelaki berambut pirang itu menghela nafas pelan, kemudian menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Hinata."

Hinata tersentak saat Naruto memanggil namanya. Dia memanggil namanya untuk yang kedua kalinya!

_Oh, kami-sama~!_

"J-Jangan sungkan," Hinata tersenyum kecil, ia memeras kedua tangannya. "N-Naruto-_san_ b-bisa cerita... k-kalau bisa pasti aku bantu..."

Naruto tercengang sebentar. Ia terhenyak saat Hinata sedang tersenyum tulus kepadanya, membuatnya jadi... sedikit gugup. "_Thanks_, Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

Naruto mulai mengambil buku paket dan membukanya. Kemudian ia menyerahkannya pada Hinata. "Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti di Aritmatika dan bagian Numerik."

Hinata mengangguk. Ia menutup buku Naruto dan menatap lekat iris biru itu. Dengan suara pelan, Hinata mulai menjelaskan apa yang diketahuinya tentang bab yang tidak di mengerti oleh Naruto tadi.

"S-Sebenarnya," Hinata mulai berucap, "Aritmatika biasanya berbentuk cerita N-Naruto-_san_," Naruto mengernyit. "Tapi dalam cerita dengan dasar Matematika, y-yaitu konsep aljabar dan aritmatika." Hinata menelan ludahnya, ia gugup. "D-Dalam menyelesaikan sebuah soal, N-Naruto-_san_ harus memahami kemampuan dasar matematika itu." Hinata berhenti sebentar, meminta Naruto untuk menyerap perkataannya tadi. "T-Tapi kalau Naruto-_san_ kurang memahami dan tidak menguasainya, kemungkinan Naruto-_san_ akan mengalami b-banyak kesulitan dalam m-mengerjakan soal..."

Hinata mulai menjelaskan materi-materi yang berkaitan dengan aritmatika. Mulai dari bagian-bagian jarak dan kecepatan, bangun datar, bangun ruang, aritmatika sosial, perbandingan, hingga himpunan angka. Naruto memelototi dan menyerap semua perkataan Hinata, serta rumus-rumus singkat yang diberikan agar Naruto bisa memahaminya dengan mudah.

Selama memerhatikan Hinata, Naruto beranggapan kalau gadis itu ternyata cocok dan memiliki bakat menjadi seorang guru! Walau cara ngajarnya terkesan gugup dan tersendat-sendat, tapi apa yang diterangi Hinata bikin Naruto lama-lama bisa mengerti. Apalagi gadis itu termasuk tipe penyabar, sehingga Hinata rela menerangi penjelasan yang sudah berkali-kali ia katakan jika Naruto meminta.

Sungguh, gadis itu benar-benar baik...

Dan Naruto kembali teringat perkataan Hinata jauh-jauh hari.

Ah ya.. kejadian itu.

Naruto tersentak saat Hinata menyerahkan sebuah kertas padanya. Kertas itu tertulis lima soal tentang aritmatika. Lelaki pirang itu denga perasaan campur aduk menerima kertas tersebut.

"C-Coba Naruto-_san_ kerjakan, i-ini soal ujian yang ada di s-sekolahku, kuharap b-bisa membantu..."

Naruto menatap Hinata sebentar, dan gadis itu dapat merasakan tatapan _intens_ dari Naruto. Segeralah Hinata menunduk, dan perempuan itu sama sekali tidak dapat menyembunyikan rona yang terpancar dari kedua pipinya.

Suara detikan jam besar milik keluarga Hyuuga dapat terdengar. Hinata terus menatap Naruto yang sedang berkutat dengan soal yang barusan ia buat. Hinata yakin kalau Naruto sudah mendengarkannya dengan baik, dan gadis itu amat berharap kalau latihan soal yang diberikan dapat Naruto selesaikan dengan hasil yang sempurna.

Yeah, semoga bantuan kecil ini dapat membuat Hinata lebih berharga di mata Naruto.

Selama seminggu penuh, Hinata sudah berhenti total mengenai misi stalker-nya kepada tetangganya itu. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak bertemu dengan lelaki ini lagi. Sejak kejadian memalukan di depan rumah Naruto, Hinata sudah merenungkan kalau memang dirinya-lah yang salah. Awalnya, mereka tidak saling mengenal, 'kan? Jadi apa alasan gadis itu sejak ia menembak Naruto secara tiba-tiba? Jadi wajar saja kalau Naruto heran padanya, dan sampai sekarang lelaki itu tidak mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu lagi.

Tapi, entah kenapa itu membuat hati Hinata terasa sakit.

Rasanya Hinata ingin menangis lagi.

Apa Naruto menganggap dirinya tidak serius? Apa Naruto menganggap perkataannya kemarin hanya main-main?

_Hell_, tidak mungkin!

"Sudah selesai," Hinata tersentak saat Naruto menyerahkan selembar kertas itu padanya. Gadis itu menerimanya. Dan mulai membaca coretan-coretan Naruto di kertas tersebut.

Naruto memperhatikan wajah Hinata lekat-lekat, "Bagaimana?"

Hinata meliriknya, kemudian dengan wajah merona ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "S-Salah semua..."

"Eh?" Naruto tercengang, Hinata tersenyum miris. "M-Masa sih? Rumusnya 'kan sudah benar, aku mengikuti instruksi yang kau ajarkan tadi!"

Hinata menghela nafas, ia menyerahkan kertas itu pada Naruto. Memintanya untuk mengerjakan ulang. "N-Naruto-_san_ ingin kuberi tahu satu hal?"

Naruto yang sedang meraut pensil, menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. "Apa?"

"Meskipun rumusnya benar, tapi jawabannya salah, itu tidak ada gunanya, Naruto-_san_..." Hinata tersenyum maklum. "Dalam ujian, salah menghitung itu t-tergantung dalam ketelitian kita. Kalau r-rumus kita benar, tapi jawaban yang kita dapat tidak ada di _option_, sama saja itu dianggap s-salah..."

Naruto tercengang, kemudian menghela nafas. "Kau ada benarnya juga.."

Melihat Naruto yang kecewa, membuat Hinata langsung dibuat bersalah. "S-Sebenarnya, Naruto-san pintar kok..."

"Eh?" Pintar? Pintar apanya? "Apa maksudmu?"

Hinata menjilat bibirnya. "M-Maksudku... N-Naruto-_san_ bisa menangkap a-apa yang di pelajari.. b-buktinya, Naruto-_san_ b-bisa memahami rumus yang k-kuajarkan tadi. Itu berarti N-Naruto-_san_ memiliki d-daya tangkap yang bagus..." Naruto terdiam saat Hinata mengatakannya dengan wajah memerah. "M-Mungkin N-Naruto-_san_ h-hanya kurang teliti.. m-maka dari-"

"Hinata," Hinata memekik ketika Naruto menepuk pundaknya pelan. "_Arigatou'ne_..."

"A-Ah.." Hinata tidak merespon. Ia hanya semakin menundukkan wajah ketika menatap Naruto yang sedang tersenyum tulus padanya. Di latarbelakangi matahari yang mulai terbenam, membuat Naruto semakin indah dan... tampan.

Itulah yang ada di pikiran Hyuuga Hinata.

Meskipun gadis itu sudah mencoba untuk melupakan Naruto, dan sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk mencari lelaki lain, tapi Hinata tidak bisa...

Dia benar-benar tidak bisa.

Dulu, Naruto selalu mencuekinya, 'kan? Bahkan menjawab perasaannya pun Naruto tidak sudi. Nah, jadi dia berharap pun tidak akan ada gunanya.

Tapi, gadis itu merasa senang.

Meski Naruto tidak menjawab perasaannya, tapi dia bahagia karena _kami-sama_ telah memberikan satu kesempatan untuknya.

Duduk berhadapan dengannya seperti ini, dan mengajari pelajaran yang tidak Naruto mengerti, itu membuat Hinata amat sangat bersyukur.

Ia sudah diberi kesempatan untuk bersama Naruto seharian ini...

"Hinata?"

_'Naruto-kun, terima kasih...'_

Hinata menunduk dalam diam, Naruto menaikkan alisnya heran,

Secercah cairan bening tak luput dari kedua mata levender Hinata.

_'Terima kasih... karena sudah memberikan kesempatan untukku...'_

Naruto yang merasakan air mata turun itu pun tersentak dalam diam. Segeralah ia melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Hinata.

"Oi, Hinata...?"

Hinata... menangis.

Naruto menatapnya dalam diam. Sebelum ia tersenyum lagi, dan mengangkat kepala Hinata dengan kedua tangannya.

Gadis itu tidak merespon apa-apa. Yang dapat Naruto lihat hanyalah tetesan demi tetesan air mata yang mengalis dari kelopak mata Hinata yang tertutup, serta dengan pipi memerah dilengkapi dengan bibir yang bergetar.

"Maaf ya..." Naruto menghapus air mata gadis itu, "Hey, lihat aku..."

Dengan ragu, Hinata mulai membuka matanya, menatap Naruto yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Kau pasti merasa terbebani, ya?" Naruto terkekeh, ia mendekatkan kepalanya dengan kepala Hinata.

"Waktu itu, aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa," Naruto mulai bercerita, menghiraukan Hinata yang masih sesenggukan. "Kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, dan itu membuatku terkejut, kau tahu?" Naruto membenturkan dahi mereka berdua. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Hyuuga Hinata yang pemalu bisa punya perasaan pada seorang pria sepertiku..."

Dan entah kenapa Naruto kembali memegang kedua pundaknya, membuat Hinata terkejut saat wajah lelaki itu kembali mendekat...

Naruto menciumnya.

Angin sore berdesir lembut, menerbangkan helaian rambut pirang serta indigo yang terduduk disana, di latarbelakangi oleh senja yang semakin menghilang.

Ciuman itu hanyalah ciuman polos yang terkesan simpel. Naruto hanya menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata, mengecupnya beberapa kali. Tapi tidak meminta gadis itu untuk membuka bibirnya.

Naruto menciumnya karena perasaan, bukan hanya karena nafsu belaka.

Hinata hanya melongo ketika Naruto melepaskannya.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu hanya tersenyum canggung ketika Hinata hanya terdiam di tempat, menatapnya dengan wajah luar biasa memerah.

.

.

Selama sisa kebersamaan mereka, tidak ada suara yang keluar. Hanya suara coretan pensil yang terdengar di senja ke malam kala itu.

Hinata terus menundukkan wajahnya, sedangkan Naruto pun terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia lebih berkutat pada rumus-rumus di bukunya daripada menatap wajah Hinata secara langsung.

_Sungguh, yang tadi itu memalukan!_

Tapi, Naruto benci dengan keheningan tak mengenakkan ini!

"M-Maaf," Untuk ketiga kalinya, Naruto kembali meminta maaf. "A-Aku tidak tahu.. i-itu terjadi begitu saja—"

Ugh, Naruto baru pertama kali mencium seorang wanita, jadi jangan salahkan dia kalau lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengatakannya!

"T-Tak apa, N-Naruto-_san_..." Hinata semakin tertunduk malu. "L-Lagipula, itu ciuman pertamaku..."

"Heh?" Naruto tercengang.

Entah kenapa ada nada kebahagiaan yang terselip di perkataan Hinata tadi?

"A-Aku juga..."

Hinata semakin menundukkan wajahnya saat mendengar jawaban Naruto.

Sepertinya mereka dilanda oleh dilemma serta kepanikan yang luar biasa.

"Hey, H-Hinata-_chan_..."

Hinata langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap Naruto dengan mata membulat.

_Well_, itu wajar saja. Mengingat daritadi pagi Naruto terus memanggilnya tanpa suffiks _'-chan'_, tapi tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, mengapa Naruto tiba-tiba memanggilnya seperti itu?

T-Terus... kenapa wajah Naruto memerah seperti Hinata!?

"... m-mau jadi pacarku?"

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

**Sekuelnya Our Neighbor... ukh, jelek ya? maaf banget. Soalnya baru pertama kali bikin sekuel di salah satu fict aku. :/**

**Naruto OOC? Buahhaha, sangat. Disini dia labil buanget. #ketawamiris**

**Semuanya nganggap gantung, ya? Kalo aku enggak loh. #duakh**

.

.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO**

**Nyanmara desu, rarachan89, lucky kimberly, 2nd silent reader, Ichirou Ryota, putchy-chan, Hyuuga Divaa Arashii, Vicestering, utsukushi hana-chan, arrobeys. likeuzhyu, ET, hoisen, rara chan 23, MORPH, Utaka-san, miura, May, Yokai999**

.

.

Ugh, hampir semua **review** bilangnya **gantung**.. semoga saja sekuelnya enggak yah. *nyengir kambing*

.

.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

**Mind to Review? :)**


End file.
